


This Magic Moment

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [70]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Foreplay, I should probably not be surprised how it shook out tbh, Is because I have never seen how they celebrate these, M/M, The entire reason I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Steve and Danny celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Partners [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105629
Comments: 15
Kudos: 270





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious, I did some math and it turns out Steve and Danny's anniversary is April 12.

When you had a job like 5-0, you had to be flexible about celebrating your anniversary. Serial killers, drug runners, and the Yakuza all had an uncanny knack for sensing that you had a reservation at a restaurant somewhere, and anything more complicated than that they took as a personal insult.

Steve didn't care — to him, every day was a celebration of being married to Danny — a fact that was a source of real relief for Danny. Their first anniversary had given him an anxiety headache, a leftover from his years being married to Rachel, but Steve had finally managed to convince him that a pizza split on the floor of his office was more than enough for him. The sex they'd had afterward had been better than any dessert, even though they'd had to pause long enough to cover the cameras first.

Tonight, their fifth anniversary — not quite an official milestone, but it felt like one to Steve — was something of a nod to that night. Hawaii's criminal community had mercifully decided to take the night off, Grace was at her mom's, and Brandon was having a sleepover with the twins (a favor Steve and Danny always repaid when Chin and Malia's anniversary rolled around). They were in the backyard this time, a blanket spread out and plenty of those little plastic candles providing a hazard-free glow.

There was even pizza, handmade by Danny in the proper New York style. His half held true to that, just cheese, sauce, and crust, but Steve's half was sprinkled with a generous amount of both ham and pineapple. It was even the cheap canned pineapple, which you needed to really let the sweetness merge with the tomato sauce but must have caused Danny actual physical pain to use.

"You must really love me, to desecrate a proper New York pizza like that," he murmured, licking sauce off his fingers. He would get up and get another piece, but there was no pizza in the world better than laying on Danny's stomach while Danny absently pet his hair. Even one as tasty as this. "And do such a good job of it, too."

"If you're going to sin against the food gods, you should at least do a good job of it." Danny, who'd managed to stop eating faster than Steve had, was using his spare arm for a pillow as he stared up at the stars. "Also, I'm still trying to teach you what good food actually tastes like. I can't slack off, even for an abomination like fruit on pizza."

"And I appreciate every lesson." He got up only far enough that he could roll into the appropriate position to give his husband a slow, thorough kiss. "Thank you for my pizza," he murmured.

Danny lifted a hand to cradle his cheek. "I should probably take you skydiving for our next anniversary or something." The words were affectionate, but Steve could hear the worried sigh in the back of his voice. "Make things a little more exciting for you."

Steve promptly kissed the worry out of him. "Believe me," he breathed, opening the top few buttons of Danny's shirt so he could trail kisses down his neck and upper chest. "This is _much_ more exciting than skydiving."

Danny's breath hitched, fingers tunneling through Steve's hair. "It's probably a sign of your self-preservation kicking in." The words weren't entirely steady, growing less so when Steve bit down a little bit. "I think I'm grateful."

"Oh, this is deeper than self-preservation." He shifted to cover Danny's body with his own, fitting them together like two halves of a puzzle. "This is like needing oxygen."

Danny arched against him, sliding in just the right way to send lightning shooting through Steve's body. "No wonder I make you abomination pizza." He tugged him back up for the kind of kiss that made him forget anything else in the world existed, then pushed him back just far enough to look into his eyes. "But I do have one question — have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

Steve was so lust-addled it took him a few seconds to process the question. "What?"

"You know, skinny dipping." His lips curved upward a little in that smirk that looked so damn good on him. "Naked people plus water equals a very pleasant night."

Steve hesitated a moment, thinking about it. He'd been far too shy as a teenager, and by the time he and Catherine had gotten together neither of them had ever been tempted. "If that's your standards, then no. I was dared to do it once, in the Academy. A bunch of guys..." He stopped, shaking his head as vague, lonely memories rose up. "It was fine, I guess. It was mostly a relief when it was over."

Somewhere in the middle of all that, Danny's expression had transformed into his "I really want to go punch people for you" face. "Shit, I'm sorry." He took Steve's face in his hands, pulling him down for another kiss. "Thankfully, I've got an easy way to fix that."

He rolled them both so that Steve was on the bottom, then pulled away so he could stand up completely. Steve made a completely involuntary noise of protest, reaching for him, then Danny started unbuttoning his shirt again and everything else was forgotten. He stripped it off, then started undoing his belt, and Steve finally processed what was happening. "It's the _ocean_." He sat up. "You hate the ocean. It won't be sexy fun if you're too busy trying not to have a heart attack."

"I am 100 percent certain that I will hate the ocean much less if you're holding on to me." Danny's voice was as calm and confident as Steve had ever heard it, no lingering sign of anxiety. "Also, you won't be trying to convince me how glorious the ocean depths are. All of your focus will be on me, naked."

He kept stripping as he talked, baring himself to the moonlight, and Steve lost his breath a little as he let himself take it all in. Occasionally Danny still said something that made it clear he thought Steve was the most attractive half of this partnership, but Danny was beautiful in a way Steve could never find the words to make him believe. But if dreams could be made flesh, they would look like Danny.

Once he was naked — gloriously, touchably naked — Danny started walking towards the water. "If you don't start getting naked before I make it toward the water," he called back over his shoulder, "I am going to be _extremely_ annoyed at you."

The words jolted Steve into remembering that he wasn't fulfilling his half of the bargain. He was on his feet in an instant, stripping clothes heedlessly as he hurried to follow Danny. He caught up just as Danny was about to step into the water, scooping him up into a bridal-style carry before moving them both down deep enough that the water lapped at Steve's stomach.

Danny yelped, flailing a little as he clutched at him, then scowled at him. "You know you picked one of the least interesting angles for all this, right?"

Steve grinned. "Oh, I don't know." He let the hand holding up Danny's legs start the long, slow slide to Danny's ass. "I can think of a few interesting places to—"

He broke off into laughter when Danny immediately went for the ticklish spot on Steve's side. He let go of Danny's legs, pulling him closer with the other arm as Danny found his feet. Once he did, Danny pulled him down into a long, thorough, toe-curling kiss. "So," he breathed, hauling himself upward enough to wrap his legs around Steve's waist. "Think you can still handle a few distractions if we go a little deeper?"

He rolled his hips in just the right way to make Steve see stars, but he kept his feet and tightened his arms around Danny. "Of course I can." He palmed the curve of Danny's ass, tugging him forward in just the right way to bring the stars back for both of them. "I'm a SuperSEAL."

Danny laughed, then kissed him again as they moved deeper into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
